wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Star Wars of Fire
Heyyy! This is an original Star Wars/Wings of Fire CROSSOVER fanfic by Malice the NightWing. Wings of Fire copyrights to Tui T. Sutherland, Star Wars copyrights to George Lucas. Don't edit unless correcting grammar or spelling please. Comments &critiques welcome. Alright, here goes... A NEW HOPE Introduction A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... 'STAR WARS!!!!!!!!! (Insert Star Wars theme song here.) ' "It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...." Prologue The ''Moonborn IV, ''a NightWing starship, raced across space. Princess Leia Organa, a pretty bluish-black NightWing with lustrous green eyes, paced nervously on board the ship. The stardestroyer ''Devastator ''was hot on their tail. She hoped not all of their work would be in vain. They were getting closer. Leia realized that they weren't going to be able to escape. In a panic, she realized there was only one thing that she could do. If she could get to R2-D2, one of her droids, she might have a chance... Guards on the ''Moonborn IV ''of all tribes readied their laser guns. Just then, the door burst open, and IceWing Icetroopers stormed the ship. The guards shot over and over again, but they were drastically outnumbered. Soon, all the guards were dead. Leia, who had seen the fight, raced down a couple floors and reached R2 and his companion droid, C-3PO, a metal droid in the shape of a dragon. "R-2!" She pressed a button, and the droid started to record. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi- You're my only hope!" Leia instructed them to get into an escape pod, which they did. 3PO turned back, concerned. "Stay safe, Princess." Leia smiled grimly. "I'll try. Give the message to Obi-Wan." 3PO and R2 left in the space shuttle, just as Icetroopers entered the room. Leia tried to fight but was surrounded. One of the Icetroopers set a laser gun to "stun" and shot her. In the ''Devastator, ''Darth Darkstalker was waiting. The pitch-black NightWing strode forward, the teardrop scales in the corners of his eyes glittering. The whites of his eyes were black, showing his IceWing heritage. Leia was brought before him. Darth Darkstalker slowly walks forward. "You see this? This is the Death Star!" He gestures out the window at the Death Star. "Not even the pathetic prophecy can stop us now! Now... Where is the rebel base?" Leia couldn't answer, of course. Darth Darkstalker stepped closer. "Well, here's Alderaan... Your home planet. I'll destroy it if you don't tell me." Leia was silent. "Fire!" Darth Darkstalker yelled. A green laser beam shot out of the Death Star and obliterated Alderaan. A tear slipped out of Leia's eye, but her lips were sealed. "This is only the beginning, Princess Leia. Just you wait. We'll stop the prophecy once and for all." Chapter One The sandy wind whipped around the bleak desert planet of Tatooine. A young bluish-black NightWing with bright grey-blue eyes stumbled back to the ramshackle house, looking completely out-of-place in the desert. An old SandWing came out to greet him. "Skywalker! Late again?!" "Hey Uncle Owen, there are some new droids the Jawas are selling this time! You should see them!" Owen Lars scowled at Skywalker. "You're avoiding the subject. You're late." Skywalker shrugged. "Well, do you want to see them?" "Oh, very well."Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Malice the NightWing)